A Long Year
by Sarah1031o
Summary: Rose and Scorpius are made Head Boy and Head Girl but their rivarly is keeping them from their duties. After making a truce, what will happen to this Romeo/Juliet couple?


"Hugo Weasley! Hurry up you lazy arse!" I screamed.

"Rose, please stop screaming. There is no need for that." Mother told me.

"Mum, if he doesn't hurry up we'll be late and I have to get early for the prefect meeting and I have to organize a ton of things." I explained. I really couldn't miss the train and I surely couldn't be late either because it wouldn't be a good example to other students and as the new Head Girl, I surely had to give the best of examples.

"Get your wand out of your arse Rose, I'm right here". Hugo said while he stroded towards Mum and myself. Cocky git.

"Hugo! Language!" Mum scolded.

"Yeah Hugo, language." I reprimended back, a smirk on my face.

"For merlin's pants, its like you're the same person." Hugo complained.

In reality, we were not that alike. Yes, we had the same bushy hair and the stuck up personality but I was athletic and always got myself into trouble even though that was mostly because of my cousins.

We finally apparated to King's Cross and we went through the wall to enter Plataform 9 ¾. I quickly bidded goodbye to my parents and left for my compartment.

I said a polite hello to some people and finally reached the Head's compartment. Just outside the door was Albus waiting for me.

"Hey Al." I greeted him.

"Rose." He nodded his head towards me. I opened the door and entered, Albus just behind me. "So tell me beloved cousin. Who's the lucky guy who'll be spending tons of time with you this year?" he asked me. I stared at him with an incredulous face.

"First of all, beloved cousin? Really? And second, I'm surpised you don't know considering he's your best mate. Well after me of course." I told him a frown on my face.

He made a surprised face and stood there speechless. Suddenly a grin appeared on his face and I could detect a mischevoius glint on his eyes. "So you and Scorpius are going to spend a lot of time together, huh?. He told me, nudging me in my ribs. I really couldn't desifer his tone. Maybe he was just excited about his best mates hanging out together.

"Yeah, I guess." I responded him.

"Thank God!" He exclaimed. "Maybe this will be the year you both accept your feelings toward each other. I mean the sexual tension you both carry is starting to bother me."

"WHAT!?" I screamed blushing furiously. Albus always had a knack for saying stupid things. I was so not attracted to Malfoy. He was a little handsome, and tall, and had an admirable physique. And yes, maybe he had a smile that gave me butterflies but I was NOT attracted to him. No, not at all.

Out of nowhere a recognizable voice came towards us. "Hey." Malfoy exclaimed. "Why is Weasly screaming? Not that is not normal." He added with a smirk. That bloody smirk! I specially loathed it and the feelings it gave me.

"Non of your business, Malfoy." I spit harshly towards him.

"No need for you to be a bitch, Weasel." He bitted back. Why the hell does he have to lick his lips while arguing with me? Can't anyone ask for an unattractive enemy?

"Oh my god, Malfoy! We can't have one civil conversation can we?" I just couldn't stand all year like this.

We kept arguing until Albus got too tired of us and went out to search for the trolley. He left us all alone and somehow this made me nervous. What could happen while we were just both of us.

"Well… you're an arse." I screamed back, not really having more options for a comeback.

"Yeah well if I'm an arse, you are a slag." He answered me.

"You know what!? I just won't take it this year. We have to work together all year and ALSO share a common room so please make my life easier by just keeping quiet." I shushed him. I wanted to quiet him down so I could think of some sort of truce we could make for this year.

"Fine."

"Okay… maybe we could work together peacefully this year, please." I begged uncharacteristically.

"Mmm I guess we could. I mean we do have to do Head duties together and it would be really hard if we can't even talk without screaming." He answered thoughtfully.

"Okay. Let's make a truce." I handed my hand out for him to take it.

"Fine. Truce." He shook my hand.

Well I guess this year just got interesting.


End file.
